dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurer's Journal
The Adventurer's Journal is a group were 7 HUDs, 2 of which are important, are located at. It used to be represented by a journal on the top right corner until v2.10, where all the HUDs and journal itself are now located within your Viking, to access it, slimply click on your Viking. Quest List= Represented by a map and an exclamation mark, this is where you access your active quests. Here, it shows a more in-depth look at the active quests: the NCP that gave you the quest, the current step you need to complete, and the Rewards. You can also read the last piece of dialogue from the quest by clicking on Recap. The Quest List on the right lists all the quests you currently have accepted and not yet completed. The one listed in orange is the one whose details are shown on the left, and whose instruction will appear in your main screen under the Quest Arrow. To switch from one quest to another, just click on the name of the quest you want to play from the list. |-|FieldGuide= Represented by a piece of paper and a magnifying glass, this is where you see all the education recoruses gained throughout the game. Whenever you're in the middle of a quest, some quests present educational resources in the form of a short summary or vocabulary word, sometimes highlighted in blue. After completing the quest, you can check said resource in Field Guide - in there, to the left side, it shows the topics and sub-topics. Clicking on one will show the topic divided in three sections: *Vocabulary Words - The words that will be highlighted in the description; *General Information - A more in-depth description of said subject; *Experiments - The lab sections that you completed, once clicked, will supposedly lead you to the respective quest; Some subjects have empty fields and for unknown reasons, all the subjects involving the Experiments tab are broken as it will lead to the Quest List without the respectve quest or steps. sod field guide tabber 2.png|Field Guide Page with a topic selected topic list.png Topics_1.png Topics_2.png Topics_3.png Topics_4.png Topics_5.png By clicking on Standard Page, you are shown to which standards of Next Generation Science the topics learned through some quests correspond (yes this is an educational game). |-|Profile= Represented by a Viking, this is where your Viking information and profile are located at. On the top left corner is your Viking portrait, to its right is your privelege status ( for non-members users, for Trial and 1 Month or higher Membership members), your UDT Stars progress, your nationality*, gender and overall XP progress (represented by ), clicking on it will show your: *Viking/Adventurer's level progress; *Active dragon's level progress; *Fishing's level progress; *Farming's level progress; :*''' - While you can change your flag at any moment by clicking on it and selecting one, you '''can't remove the flag entirely, the moment you choose any flag, it will always remain there with no way to revert back to "? flag". Below the Viking protrait is your current Viking/Adventurer level and Viking name, which you can change it for the cost of 50 . Under the Viking name is where your Clan will be located at and besides it, the number of trophies you have. If you are part of a clan, it shows your clan name and crest. Clicking on the crest will open your Clan page. On the downer section, it shows your current Dragon Trainer Titles (that are earned through gameplay; you can change it by clicking on it), UDT points, and Dragons. This part of the profile is also visible for other players, and you can see theirs by clicking on them. On the right there's the message board. The different tabs are for All messages (including System messages); messages from other players (including your friends); Challenge requests from other players; Messages from your clan; News from your clan. The last two tabs won't appear if you don't have a clan. In the other players messages and clan messages, you can click on the letter icon at the bottom, to publish a message that will be visible on your profile. Other players also can send you message this way, even if they are not your friends. |-|Equip= Represented by a Viking helmet and a dragon saddle, this is where you customize your Viking and Dragon. In v2.13, the Equip menu received an immense update, giving a more organized look. Whenever you open the Equip menu, it always ends on the Customize Viking menu. On the left section, you have a general view of your Viking and the slots corresponding to the respective item choosen, you can rotate the Viking by click and drag or with the arrows. To the right, it's where all the items will go, the section is divided in three sections, each with their own sub-sections: To wear a clothing piece, you can either click and drag to the slot or double-click, for facial features however (speciefically for Decals (War Paint) and Scars), you have to double-click to wear or remove it. When wearing battle items, the slot's background will be colored with the respective item's rarity. Whenever you click on an item, a side-window will pop-up with the item stats (black if none) - if you're wearing a battle item with x stats and check the stats of the y item, the side-window will show a comparison between each weapons stats, with what increases and decreases. On the top left corner, there's a button with the dragon symbol, clicking on it leads to the Customize Dragon section. Adventurer's_Journal/General_Customization|Dragon Customization Adventurer's_Journal/Algae_Glow|Algae Glow |-|Achievements= Represented by a Trophy, this is where you can check your Achievements progress. Achievements are an optional mechanism that serves as a way to reward the player by completing things like Flight Club Lessons and Fishing for x amount of fishes - the Achievements aren't full-on tracking your progress so some Achievements can take a while to be completed. For more information, visit the respective page about Achievements. |-|LeaderBoard= Sod lb tabber 2.png|The Clan tabber Sod lb tabber 3.png|Friends tabber Represented by a Viking bonding a Dragon (resembling the symbol), the LeaderBoard is where you can compare your UDT Points progress with other Vikings. Within the Menu, there's about 4 options to choose from: Within each section, there's a sub-section: On the right side of the screen, a symbol with an arrow is located, clicking on it allows you to see your progress on the UDT Achievements. |-|News= Represented by a scroll, this is where you can check the news. The news are a simpler version of the SoD Forum, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr feeds as it only tells the generally information about a new update - the news use the old, simple logo as opposed to the new logo that serves as the title. In older updates, a book with a speech bubble appeared by the World Map icon as a for to notify about the recent news - it was removed in an unknown update. Category:Guides Category:Missing information